My Heart's a Battleground
by What a Rubber Chicken
Summary: One heart. Two pieces, both used to fighting. Now, in the darkness, they come together. But for what reason? Memories are explored as both pieces cry out in pain. A poem by myself and songsilence.


Okay, people. Heads up.

Number one: Yes, I know this isn't Perfect Trinity. I'm sorry. Feel free to shoot me, but I'm working on it.

Number two: I didn't actually write this, so you can't really get mad at me. This poem was written by my good friend, songsilence, who has been kind enough to proof-read some of my stories for me and makes awesome videos about my favorite characters (one of these days, I am going to get her to give me "Collide"). So why am I posting it? Because Song decided that she didn't want to start an account here for one measly poem. At first, she wasn't even going to release this damn thing into the world at all. (evil grin) Then I talked her into letting me read one of her works and she showed me the poem on the left. I talked her into allowing it to be posted, but, as I said earlier, she didn't want to start an account when I had a perfectly good one available with only one unfinished story on it. But then, I pointed out that, since I hadn't actually written it, it would be like stealing. So, she told me to add something to it. That's where the centered part comes from, though, she had to help me with that as well (sweatdrops) .

You can read this poem three different ways: 1.) If you want some light fluff involving Sora and Roxas, just read the left part. 2.) If you want some angst, read the part that is centered. 3.) If you want a poem that blows your mind and makes you cry like me and songsilence did, read them both at once.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Hell, I don't even own this poem. Songsilence does, but she was kind enough to let me post it 'cause she's too chicken to do it herself. (ducks the rubber chicken thrown at her) Hey! That IS mine!! The rubber chicken belongs to me!

………

**My Heart's a Battleground**

………….

The air is silent; darkness broken

Only by a single flame

Atop a thin, wax stick.

_A scattered dream_

And on either side of this candle,

The light reflects off two pairs

Of sapphire blue eyes.

_That's like a far-off memory_

Unblinking.

Unwavering.

As still as the bodies beneath them.

_A far-off memory_

Nothing stirs, save for the blood within.

Urged on through the frozen forms

By a pair of racing hearts.

_That's like a scattered dream._

Mirror image?

Oh no, the differences are marked.

_A dream of darkness._

Though both are crowned with spikes,

One set captures the brightness of the sun,

The other fading into the shadows.

_Of falling into darkness._

Always one to contrast,

The orbs of the one colored by the sun

_A dream of you._

Are cold as ice, while the son of shadows

Has eyes of the clearest sky at noon.

_A dream of me._

Full of opposites, the blond is dressed in

Black and white, while his dark twin

Is clothed in black, as though to disguise

The light within.

_Who are you?_

A breeze disturbs the stillness.

Silver metal trinkets tinkle in its wake

And as one, both boys smile

The same half-smile taken from the other.

_Who's there?_

Weight shifts to one leg.

They spring at each other, unarmed.

_I'm dreaming._

Instantly, a flash of white light

Eclipses the tiny flame and,

Shivering,

It goes out.

_But which parts are the dream?_

The glow from a white blade

Illuminates the warriors,

Contesting with the dark light

Radiating from the black blade.

_Are you for real?_

A thin tendril of smoke,

Last testament of the dancing flame,

Rises around the two who are one,

But neither backs down.

_Are you…me?_

Identical grins appear on their faces.

_I know you._

"Roxas, I presume,"

says the dark-haired boy.

The blond's grin widens

As both increase their pressure.

_I've known you all along._

"Sora."

_What's going on?_

The blades they hold spark

As if to protest the conflict between the two.

But neither will yield.

_I feel as if_

Both glance down,

Marking the irony

Of the weapons they hold.

_I don't know myself at all._

_But I know you._

_Oblivion._

_I want to line the pieces up._

The dark blade

Used in the realm of light.

_Yours and mine._

Provided by one

Who fell into darkness,

But eventually found the sun.

_Wait!_

A best friend, a rival

One who is loved and hated

At the same time.

_Wait for me._

Looked up to, loathed,

But needed all the same.

_Don't leave me alone._

The blade symbolizes a goal,

Yet embodies the chains that hold him back.

Now contesting with the light it loves.

_I love you._

_Oathkeeper_

_I hate you._

A title that both boys subscribe to.

_I would die for you._

Hope, trust, faith, and love

Embodied in a weapon.

_I could kill you._

Used in the harshest of battles.

_Please, stop._

Friend against friend,

Student against teacher,

Brave rebel against tyrant,

Ruthless ruler against the mindless hoard.

_Don't remind me._

Precious memories of the past

Fighting to save the future.

_I'm real, aren't I?_

The purest of hearts,

Filled with the truest of emotions,

Brought to life in cold, white steel.

_I have to be._

_I know it._

Finally, the hum of their weapons

Becomes too much.

_I know the truth._

The two spring apart.

_You're me, too._

And when their feet hit the ground again,

The floor erupts into a blazing circle of light.

_You're a part of me._

Neither boy pays any attention

To the thousands of birds

Swarming around them,

Focused only on each other.

_You can't live without me._

The blond straightens first,

Smirking at his twin.

_Our hearts are connected._

"I know the story

Of the paopou fruit,"

He says, indicating the chain

Hanging from the white blade.

_Our souls are twins._

"But, a crown?"

_You're thinking of me._

The brunette only glances

At the chain of the black blade

Before straightening and touching

The necklace around his neck.

_Just as I'm thinking of you._

"It was a gift,"

he says slowly, remembering.

"Riku's mom said it came

From his father."

_You're dreaming._

"So he gave it to you?"

_Don't wake up just yet._

"Riku said he didn't

Remember his father at all,

Even though the necklace

Was supposed to represent his past.

_Don't go._

He said our friendship

Was the only part of his past

That was worth remembering.

_I can feel you there._

He gave it to me

So part of him would always

Be with me, and would remind us

Of what was really important."

_Can you feel me?_

To this, the blond has no comment.

He, more than anyone,

Knows how precious memories can be.

_I have a name._

"What about you?"

His dark twin challenges,

Motioning towards his collar.

"What's with that zipper clasp?"

_I have friends._

The blond smiles,

Touching the trinket.

The brunette has nailed it on the head.

_I have a life._

"As soon as Axel saw it

He claimed we were connected,"

He admits readily.

_Without you._

"It was a joke we shared

About the dusks

And how their mouths

Were zippered shut.

_But you're still there._

He also thought that

It kinda looked like his chakram,

Missing the circle part.

_No matter what I do._

But, as he said,

Neither of us was really whole anyway.

_No matter how hard I fight it._

It's just that, together,

We felt like we were closer to it."

_The pieces are broken._

The brunette hesitates

Then hangs his head.

_I'm broken._

"I'm sorry.

I'm sorry you didn't

Get to see him before—"

_Two broken pieces._

"Sora."

The blond interrupts.

_Stop._

"I was there.

I saw him.

I was with you, remember?"

_I was with you all along._

"So then—he didn't have to die?"

_I believed in you._

"He _didn't_ die,"

The blond emphasizes.

"We promised to meet again

On the other side."

_You can't leave me._

"But you're a part of me now,"

says his dark-haired twin.

"Does that mean

You won't go to the same place?"

_Don't abandon me!_

"Nope," the blond replies cheerfully.

"I'm a part of you,

But there's always a part of me

That will always be me.

_Don't throw me away!_

When you die,

That part of me will go

To where he is."

_I love you!_

The brunette starts in surprise

At this bit of information.

_I hate you!_

He looks at his pale twin uneasily.

_I know what I want._

The blond laughs.

"No, I'm not trying to kill you, Sora,"

he says with a grin on his face.

_I want you to love me._

"The way I see it,

Axel is going to bitch at me

For making him wait,

No matter how soon I get there.

_Need me._

So, I'm going to help you live

The best we can

_Just a little longer._

So when I finally get there

I've got a good excuse

For being late."

_I won't be long._

The dark-haired boy looks relieved for a moment

But then straightens again, indignant.

_I swear._

"And what makes you think

I need your help?"

_I just need a bit more time._

"Oh, come on," the blond scoffs.

"Without me, you don't stand a chance

Of beating Riku."

_I can help you._

"What!?" cries the dark one,

Crouching back into a fighting stance.

The blond mirrors his movements

With yet another smile.

_I'll love you._

"You want Kairi, right?

Well, to get her,

You'll have to go through Riku.

_Just don't go._

And right now,

He could probably tear you apart

With his bare hands."

_I'm not ready._

"Come over here and say that!"

The brunette yells,

Brandishing his weapon.

_Not yet._

"I intend to,"

The blond replies with a smirk.

_Just a little longer._

"After all, how else

Am I supposed to help you

Get better than him?

_For both of us._

He certainly doesn't have a Nobody

Who can practice with him

While he sleeps."

_Please._

At this, both boys

Fall into their fighting stance,

Identical grins covering their faces

Once more.

_Don't stop dreaming._


End file.
